Je me sens si bien avec toi
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Résumé : Je me sens si proche de toi depuis Neverland et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi (….)


**Titre : **_Je me sens bien avec toi Hook !_

**Auteur **: oOoPlumeStilinskioOo

**Bêta** : Almayen (...)

**Les relationships : **Neal / Hook

**Rating : **T – M

**Mots : **Bonjour, j'ai écris cette **« os »** pour le secret Santa « **Angélica** » qui va se reconnaître en lisant l'os sur son couple favori ou j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration, ces derniers temps. À vrai dire, j'en suis aussi fan depuis des années, depuis l**a saison 3 de #ouat.** On est tous des addicts de l'écriture et cela se ressent en lisant plusieurs fics sur eux ou sur Emma x Regina. Bref, j'arrête mon blalabla, j'espère que l'os va te plaire, voici donc le texte pour le « ** secret Santa** »

Attention « **aux âmes sensibles** » si vous êtes contre les relations « **HxH **», dehors ! Je pense que cela sera un OS, fluff...

**Résumé **: Je me sens si proche de toi depuis** « Neverland » **et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi (….)

* * *

Nous vivons presque ensembles depuis quelques semaines et Hook veut qu'on est notre maison familiale avec Henry, mon fils. Parce qu'ils entendent bien et moi aussi. En réalité, tout me semble si parfait en ce moment que j'ai toujours peur qu'un événement tragique entoure ma famille et que la magie détruit mon lignage.

À cause de mon père, Rumple. L'unique ténébreux. Oui, cet idée m'effraie à tel point que j'en fais des cauchemars, la nuit. J'en ai encore des froufrous que mon père me gâche encore la vie à cause de ses pouvoirs du mal. Parce qu'il ne pense qu'à lui et pas à son entourage car cela a toujours des concentrique sur sa famille qu'il le veuille ou non. Pour ça, je lui en veux encore et je ne lui adresse plus la parole, encore une fois.

Dans notre lit, je penche ma tête pour l'observer et il dort à poing fermé depuis notre déménagement. Il me semble si_ paisible, calme, serein et heureux _dans son sommeil tandis que moi c'est le contraire, hélas. Je me pose encore des tas de question qui me rongent de l'intérieur, mais je me sens bien avec lui que je ne veux voir personne, dehors. J'en profite. J'adore le regardé dormir, car il est si beau quand il dort, intérieurement. Un sourire se dessine sur le coin de mes lèvres et Hook se réveille au même moment, souriant. Il me parle avec douceur et assertion.

«Tu as bien dormir? me demande-t-il, dans un souffle bas.

-Pas vraiment. J'ai encore des cauchemars sur Peter. Impossible, de m'en débarrassé.

-Tu veux que la magie vient en aide ? Pour ses souvenirs insupportables ?

Je secoue la tête, négativement.

-Non, je pense que ça ira avec le temps vu que tu es là...

-Tu en es certain ? Neal .. ? me commente-t-il avec un air inquiet.

-Oui, tu me fais confiance ? Hook ? lui dis-je, avec un ton calme.

-Bien sûre que oui, je te fais confiance, amour. _Vu que je t'aime..._

_-Je t'aime aussi_, Hook. Sans toi, ma vie serait vide d'amour. _Je le sais, maintenant. »_

Hook se redresse en ma direction et m'embrasse en pleine bouche. Je frémis et j'adore son baiser de sincérité, dire que, tout est possible dans ce monde. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je ressens une vive douleur et je me crispe légèrement pendant que Hook se retire de mes lèvres, le regard effarouché.

« Neal...

_-mmh,_ ça va, ne t'inquiète pas..

-Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin pour...

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon gentil pirate, je vais bien. Je vais aller me prendre une douche, ok ?

-Très bien, si tu me dis que tout va bien, _alors ça va... _»

Faiblement, je souris et je pars en direction de la salle d'eau. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens cette douleur et je ne veux surtout pas iniquité Hook qui est déjà assez neveux pour tout à l'heure, car en effet Henry va venir nous voir. Pendant que sa mère s'occupe des affaires de magie avec Elsa et compagnie. Je suis heureux de renoué les liens avec mon propre fils et ça va me faire de passer l'après-midi avec lui. Partager la journée à trois, ce n'est que du bonheur et cela me rend heureux, j'ai de l'acceptation. Une fois que j'ai finis ma douche, je m'habille d'une façon légère et aérien car je n'aime pas quand je porte des habits serrés sur moi. Je me sens étouffé.

Les heures, les minutes et les secondes passent...

Henry arrive enfin avec mon compagnon et il me fait un énorme câlin dans les bras. J'adore ce genre d'accolade et il se doute de quelque chose. Ce gamin est vraiment exceptionnel, parce qu'il ne se doute jamais et il accepte les choses, facilement. Il s'assit en face de moi et enlève son manteau qui le tient chaud. Son regard ne me quitte pas et j'avale ma salive, nerveusement. À cet instant, mon cœur bat à vive allure et lorsque Hook lui serve du jus d'orange, je prends la parole avec une voix neutre.

Henry m'écoute.

« Papa ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien . Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Maman a voulue que je passe la journée avec vous deux..

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai aussi quelque chose a te proposé, Henry.

-Ahh oui ? Qu'est-ce que cela est ? Papa ?

Mon cœur s'arrête un bref instant et je reprends mes esprits.

-Veux-tu vivre avec nous ? Un week-end sur deux ?

-Oh que oui, papa ! J'en serai ravi mais comment vas-tu convaincre mes deux mamans ?

-Emma a donnée son feu vert...m'informe le pirate en me fixant du regard, souriant..

-Emma a dit oui ? Dis-je, en étant surpris par cette révélation inattendu.

-Regina aussi. Elle est d'accord, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre... »

Je hausse mon sourcil gauche, intrigué.

« Depuis quand tu...

-Tu m'en avais parlé, mais tu étais tellement épuisé que j'ai pris les devant...

_-C'est gentil, Hook._ Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Henry tu n'es pas surpris ?

Il me sourit.

-Je le savais que Maman avait préparée cette surprise depuis des mois et j'en suis content.

-Je vois ça. Emma a toujours eu ce genre d'effet. Vous étiez de mèche tous ?

-He oui. On voulait te faire la surprise, Neal. Tu es content.. ? me demande, le pirate.

-Je suis l'homme, le plus heureux du monde, Hook.. »

Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas à cette surprise et Henry en est content pour nous. Une nouvelle page se tourne et Hook veut qu'on adopte un enfant dans quelques mois, avenir. Je me sens heureux et vivre normalement me redonne de l'espoir dans ce monde moderne (…)

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
